


In the Hundred Acre Wood

by SumthinClever



Series: Until Death  Do Us Part [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is in the kitchen when he hears it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Hundred Acre Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ertal77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/gifts).



> Prompt: What does your favorite character/couple fan over?

John is in the kitchen when he hears it, one of the two voices his body has grown attuned to. There is Theodore, singing the Winnie the Pooh theme song at the top of his lungs, but softer, quieter, there is Sherlock, singing along. John creeps down the hallway to peek in on them and sees his boys, dancing, in Theo's recreation of the Hundred Acre Wood. John has heard Sherlock degrade these children shows with their talking animals and yet here he is, surrounded by them and their talking toddler. Neither could look happier. John smiles and joins in.


End file.
